Interviews with Wizards and Witches
by The 379th Hero
Summary: Same thing as interviews with demigods, just with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.
1. Chapter 1: Harry

Dotnotown the characters.

All my interviews are my first stories to take place.

This is the first of my stories not to have Percy Jackson featured prominently.

Harry

Q: How do you stop an exploding man?

A: I have no clue.

Q: Then watch Heroes.

A: What's that?

Q: Argh! Fuck you!

A: Hey!

Q: You don't know what Heroes is.

A: Is that a bad thing?

Q: Yes!

A: Next question, please.

Q: Ok. Have you and Ginny had sex?

A: Uh, duh!

Q: Ok! No need to be rude! Do you like Frozen?

A: Uh, no.

Q: #*$*#*#!/$*!/*÷; $ $#/&/$*$*$*!

A: Uh, wut?

Q: Do you like Star Wars?

A: Yes.

Q: Do you know that there is a book series about your life?

A: What the fuck! I've got to read that!

Q: Not now, we have an interview to- Ginny! Ah well. With what happened with the demigods... I think I'll just let this sort of thing happen. Did you know that there are movies based on those books?

A: No.

Q: Have you read Percy Jackson and the Olympians?

A: What is that?

Q: Die, cupcake! Die!

A: I'll take that as also being a bad thing.

Q: Why do Ron and Haermione have sex at the weirdest times, like now, for instance?

A: What the?!

Q: Just ignore it. I had a bunch of horny demigods in here last time.

A: Ok...

Q: Does Voldemort have hairy armpits?

A: How should I know?

Q: Dunno. We can end now, if you'd like.

A: Yah, Hermione's turn. I have to read those books about my life.

Q: They're in the library. They're titled: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

A: Found them!


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione

Don't own 'em.

Hermione

Q: Why are you currently naked?

A: Because you just interupted Ron and I having sex!

Q: Sorry, but I'm on a tight schedule!

A: Then hurry up!

Q: Ok. What is your opinion on the treatment of house-elves?

Ron: Don't get her started on spew again.

A: It's not spew, it's S.P.E.W.! And it-

Q: Can we move on with the interview?

A: Yes.

Q: Thank you! Do you and Ron have sex on a regular basis?

A: You don't need to know!

Q: Heroes or no?

A: Heroes!

Q: Really?!

A: Yes!

Q: At least one of you is smart!

Harry: Hey!

A: You should watch it, Harry, it's awesome!

Q: Yes it is. But now we must continue! Hermione, did you know that the actor for you in the Harry Potter movies is EmmaWatson?

A: I've seen the movies, so, yes. I also know that the actor for Dumbledore in the first two was different from the one in the last 6.

Harry: I thought there were only 7 books, not 8!

A: The movie guys split the last book into 2 movies.

Harry: Oh, okay.

Q: Have you read Percy Jack-

A: Of course! I love that series!

Q: What did the Polyjuice Potion you took to turn into Harry taste like?

A: Goblin pee, Moody said. It tasted liked troll poop. You know how you sometimes taste what you smell?

Q: Yah, I do. Have you been to the US?

A: No, I haven't. But I'd like to!

Q: You probably will eventually. Do you like cheese?

A: Depends on which type of cheese.

Q: Why haven't you dressed?

A: Because we'restill doing this interview.

Q: It's over now, anyway. Ginny's up next.

A: I probably won't get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3: Ginny

I do not own these characters.

Ginny

Q: When did you first have acrush on Harry?

A: When I first saw him.

Q: Wow! Is Ron crazy?

A: A little bit.

Q: Good. Do you know what your hair looks like from the back?

A: No.

Hermione: I know what mine looks like!

Q: I know that. Ginny, have you seen Frozen?

A: Yes. I hated it.

Q: None you are Frozen fans, are you?

A: I'm not.

Harry: No.

Hermione: Nope!

Ron: No.

Q: Whatever. Ginny, can you do the splits?

A: Almost.

Q: Does my hair look good?

A: No comment.

Q: Why is it that everyone's naked?

A: Because we are!

Q: Heroes?

A: Yes.

Q: Good. Why didn't you show Harry Heroes?

A: Because he was to busy to watch it with me!

Q: What is your favorite spell?

A: Reducto, I like big explosions.

Q: Huh, I didn't know that.

A: That's one of many things you don't know about me.

Q: True, the Harry Potter books don't describe your character much.

A: Sounds like the author was kinda stupid.

Q: I don't know what the case is.

A: Try and find out.

Q: I will. Do you have any muggle friends? Yes, I have an American friend I met while she was on vacation. We write to eachother often.

Q: What is her name?

A: Annabeth Jackson.

Q: Interesting.

A: Why?

Q: You'll find out.

A: Ron's turn!


	4. Chapter 4: Ron

Do not own them.

Ron

Q: Wake up!

A: What?!

Q: It's time for your interview!

A: Oh, right.

Q: What would you prefer: Draco Malfoy living with you, or Voldemort coming back to life?

A: The Draco thing.

Q: Really?

A: Yah, Voldemort coming back again wouldn't be good for me or any of my friends.

Q: Heroes?

A: Yes. Are you going to ask everyone about that?

Q: I already did.

A: Good point.

Q: Who is more evil: Voldemort or Arthur Petrelli?

A: Uh, Voldemort.

Q: What did you think when Scabbers turned into Pettigrew?

A: My mind went blank.

Q: Would rather eat cow poop or Harry die?

A: Eat cow poop.

Q: Why is my hair blue?

A: Ginny did that. I'll turn it back!

Q: Thank you. Out of 10, rate Hermione's intelligence.

A: 9.9.

Q: That's a lot. Would you like it if I stuck Malfoy in Azkaban?

A: Yes.

Q: Well, then, I might. It all depends on what happens.

A: What do you mean?

Q: You'll find out.

A: Make it soon.

Q: It is.

A: Can we end now?

Q: Yes.

A: Thank you.


End file.
